Vehicles having automatic transmissions typically include a visual indicator to view a transmission state of a transmission shift. Typically, the visual indicator is a mechanical indicator that moves in conjunction with the transmission shift or is a light indicator that illuminates a transmission state indicia (e.g., parking (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), Drive (D), etc.), which also moves in conjunction with the physical position of the transmission shift.
A problem with these types of indicators is that the dimensions and clearances vary, such that the mechanical indicator or light indicator may not properly align with the transmission state indicia. Another problem is that the mechanical indicator may be spaced too far away from the transmission state indicia during operation of the transmission shift such that the mechanical indicator may be difficult to see. In addition, the transmission state indicator must be simplistic, economical and durable.